bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shunkō (Kenji)
| signature = Katashi }} Shunkō (瞬閧, Flash War Cry) is an advanced application of Hakuda and Kidō, combining the former's physical techniques with the latter's spell-craft to produce something new. The technique was conceptualised by Anika Shihōin and then completed by during the latter's Captaincy of the 2nd Division and leadership of the Onmitsukidō. In the beginning Shunkō was seen as a unique technique of the Onmitsukidō, but recent years have saw use of the ability spread to those outside the Gotei 13; specifically the Ryū Order and both generations of the Imawashī. It served as one of the core techniques of Anika's hybrid style of combat alongside Shinjisoku, Onigiri and Shukuchi. Description Shunkō is an advanced technique described as the pinnacle of Hakuda, which can be expressed in multiple elemental forms like fire and lightning.Bleach manga; Chapter 549, pages 14-15 The practitioner drives pressurised Kidō into their arms and legs to drastically augment their physical abilities,Bleach Official Bootleg KaraBuri+, page 81 with particularly skilled practitioners possessing the ability to control this Kidō to form additional techniques and forms.Bleach manga; Chapter 158, page 16 The aura Shunkō provides can likewise be centred around specific areas of the body to explosively augment damage dealt, or produce a heightened defence.Bleach anime; Episode 245 Shunkō, as a technique, was first theorised by Anika Shihōin, though her version was incomplete; she conceptualised the basic approach in an effort to kill Averian, but failed and the technique was subsequently left incomplete.Kickoff of the First Spiritual War Her protege and successor, , eventually did what Anika could not and completed the technique. In Yoruichi's tenure as leader of the Onmitsukidō she deliberately designed the keisen uniform to be without a back or sleeves to facilitate the use of Shunkō, as the fabric would be ripped to shreds by its activation. Despite neglecting the technique Anika possessed ample enough knowledge to instruct others in the techniques execution,Light in the Darkness and eventually make Shunkō one of the cornerstones of her hybrid style.Anika's hybrid style Kusaka Kori stated outright that a cannot usually perform the techniques of his mother's hybrid style, as the demanding nature would prove too exhaustive and taxing on their bodies.Rising Shadows Garrett Sheppard proved this notion only partially correct however. Through use of his Fullbring's passive enhancements in combination with Kenji's trademark lightning enhancement, Garrett is fit to invoke the standard Shunkō technique to drastically augment his base-strength and inflict grievous injury to even Captain-class combatants.Into the Fire: Garrett's Conviction The trade-off however comes in the form of drastically reduced stamina; which is in itself a detriment, making Garrett's version of the technique unfit for protracted battles.Garrett's Vengeance Improvement and associated techniques *'Mukyū Shunkō' (無窮 瞬閧, Tireless Flash War Cry): the method used by to complete her version of Shunkō. By revolving her reiatsu around her body continuously like a vortex, Suì-Fēng discovered a means to maintain her Shunkō indefinitely.Bleach manga; Chapter 549, pages 14-15 This technique is particularly noteworthy for incurring no energy requirement; once activated Suì-Fēng can remain in the state for as long as she wishes.Bleach manga; Chapter 159, page 3 *'Shunkō: Raijin Senkei' (瞬閧 雷神戦形, Flash War Cry: Thunder God War Form): a heightened form of Shunkō assumed by Yoruichi, which changes her electricity into several drums and spikes her hair into stylised horns.Bleach manga; Chapter 657, page 2 This state greatly heightens her ability to inflict damage; specifically in the form of highly-concentrated electrical blasts.Bleach manga; Chapter 656, pages 16-17 :*'Shunkō: Raiju Senkei: Shunryū Kokubyō Senki' (瞬閧 雷獣戦形 瞬窿黒猫戦姫, Flash War Cry: Thunder Beast Battle Form: Flash God Black Cat Warrior Princess): a further enhanced state used by Yoruichi, which has her electricity further surround her being; she gains claws, and possesses the tendencies of a feline.Bleach manga; Chapter 662, page 17 Her reiatsu alternates a total of forty-eight times per second, and all of her individual attributes are heightened significantly. The downside however is that she no longer understands human speech and seems to react only to .Bleach manga; Chapter 663, pages 3, 9-10 *'Shunkō: Bakuen Musō' (瞬閧 爆炎無双, Flash War Cry: Exploding Flames Unparalleled): a technique used by . By manipulating the pressurised Kidō on his back and directing it towards his opponents, Yūshirō produces a massive fiery explosion that dwarfs the surroundings.Bleach manga; Chapter 657, pages 14-15 *'Kyūzō Shunkō' (急増瞬閧, Explosion Flash War Cry): a method arrived at by Kenji Hiroshi, which combines his incomplete Shunkō with his incomplete Battle Aura in preparation for the battle with the Privaron Espada.Winter War: Kagamino Showdown This technique results in Kenji being fit to wear the intense flames of Suzaku, instead of projecting said flames as a one-shot attack, making it suitable for protracted battles as a potent defence and deterrent against attack.Storms over Kagamino *'Hōhai Shunkō' (澎湃瞬閧, Surging Flash War Cry): a method arrived at by Kenji Hiroshi, which combines his incomplete Shunkō with his incomplete Battle Aura in preparation for the battle with the Privaron Espada. Known practitioners *Anika Shihōin. * .Bleach manga; Chapter 158, pages 15-17 * .Bleach manga; Chapter 158, page 14 * .Bleach manga; Chapter 657, pages 14-15 *Kenji Hiroshi.Embracing the Dark: Kenji's Vengeance *Katashi.Challenging the Vices Saga *Shin Nagakura.Brotherly Affection *Garrett Sheppard. *Tiffany Henderson.During his conversation with Kusaka in Rising Shadows, Garrett acknowledges that Tiffany was trained in the exact same manner as he was. As such she can perform Shunkō. Author's notes Behind the scenes Trivia References & notes Category:KenjiHiroshi Category:Techniques